seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bjorn Ironside
Bjorn Ironside (Bjorn Ragnarson) Stats Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Crowded Charge: Can charge through team members square unhindered. Joint Bull Rush: To perform a joint bull rush, all the team members involved must ready the bull rush action until the turn of the member with the slowest initiative. Then all the bull rushing team members move to their target at the same time and make a single bull rush attempt using the Strength bonus of the strongest team member. Each additional team member involved in the joint bull rush applies his or her Strength bonus (minimum +1). The team members must end their movement adjacent to one another, and they all provoke attacks of opportunity from the defender (although the defender can only make a single attack unless he has the Combat Reflexes feat). Trained For: Massed Charge: Can charge with team members, gain bonus to damage equal to number of charging teammates. must charge the same creature. Team Shield Maneuver: if adjacent team member drops to -1 or lower HP can take immediate action to push downed team member up to 10' Heavy Cavalry: Can join a mounted closed formation: all team members must act on same initiative, each member takes up 1/2 as much lateral space (5' wide for a horse), no -4 penalty for squeezing, opponents can't choose to avoid an overrun and must attempt to block, team member's mounts count as one size category larger for purposes of resolving overruns. Cunning Ambush: Allow my maneuver leader to hide me, use leader's hide roll (using my dex mod and armor penalty) Superior Flanking: When 2 team members are flanking a foe, all team members can make attacks as if they also flank the foe. Bjorn Ironside: The Paladin-slayer as of 3/12/17 Fighter 6, Warblade 3, Bloodstorm Blade 2 Human, Chaotic Neutral Strength 20(24) + 7 Hit Points: 6d10+5d12+65 = 157 Speed: 30(20) Dexterity 12 +1 AC: 10 (12arm,1dex,4def) Constitution 18(22) +5 Total: 27 Intelligence 10 +0 Flat Footed: 26 (10+arm+def) Wisdom 10 +0 Touch AC: 15 (10+dex+def) Charisma 10 +0 Initiative = 1 Saving Throws (Fighter ,WB, BB, Magic, Ability, other) Fortitude: 5+3+3+3+5 = 19 Reflex: 2+1+0+3+1 = 7 Will: 2+1+0+3+0 = 6 Base Attack Bonus: 11 Feats 1,1,3,6,9 Class Feats Fighter 1: Improved Bull Rush 2: Weapon Spec. Great Axe 4: Brutal Throw: use strength mod instead of Dex for thrown weapons : Trample 6: Leap Attack: do double damage if combine a leap with a charge (covering at least 10' horizontal distance) do triple damage with a two handed weapon. War Blade Battle Clarity (reflex saves): gain an insight bonus = to my intelligence mod. on reflex saves. Weapon Aptitude: can qualify for fighter feats, and can switch what weapons they apply to. Uncanny Dodge: retain dex even when flat footed and when fighting invisible foes. Battle Ardor: critical confirmation: bonus equal to int mod to confirm critical hits Bloodstorm Blade Returning Attacks: Weapons I throw have the returning property. Must expend an iron heart surge maneuver (it takes no action but I do expend the maneuver, which can be recovered normally) Throw Anything: as feat Weapon Aptitude: Martial Throw: Can initiate an Iron Heart Strike with a thrown weapon. (must only effect a single target) Thunderous Throw: Treat thrown weapons as melee attacks, can apply normal 1.5 strength mods for 2 handed weapons. All, feats, bonuses, etc apply as if I am striking with melee (HD) Level Based Feats (6 total) 1: Weapon Focus: Great Axe 1: Power Attack 3: Point Blank Shot 6: Shock Trooper: Directed Bull Rush, Domino Rush, Heedless Charge* phb2 9: Power Throw: use power attack with thrown weapons: Mounted Combat Skills . Languages: Common, Smattering of Githyanki (mostly words like “please don’t kill me” “acck my lung” and such. He also believes the words “I surrender” actually translates to: “you’ll have to kill me, asshole” Combat Maneuvers: Initiator Level 8 6 known, 3 readied, 1 Stance, Initiator Level: 8: minute exercise to ready maneuvers. I recover expended maneuvers as swift action used in the same round as I do a melee attack, or standard action to do nothing. (basically can recovered expended in a round in which i don't use any maneuvers) Charging Minotaur (SD, 1st, Strike) Iron Heart Surge (IH, 3rd, 1 std action) use this maneuver, select 1 spell, effect, or other condition currently effecting me, with a duration of 1 or more rounds. This effect ends immediately. Then I gain a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls until the end of my next turn. Emerald Razor (DM, 2nd, strike) 1 std action: Make a single melee attack as a touch attack. Stance: Leading the Charge: (WR, 1st, stance, swift): Me and all allies within 60' radius who can hear me and make a charge attack gain a bonus to damage equal to my initiator level. Wall of Blades (IH, 2nd, counter, immediate) When an enemy makes a melee or ranged attack against me, make an attack roll. This attack roll replaces my AC if my attack roll is higher than my AC. I can decide to use this after learning the result of the opponents attack. Lion's Roar (WR, 3rd, boost, swift) When I reduce an opponent to 0 or fewer HP, enact this maneuver, me and all allies within 60' radius gain a +5 moral bonus on damage rolls for 1 round. Battle Leader’s Charge (WR, 2nd, Strike): No attacks of Opportunity provoked during my charge: deal +10 damage ' ' White Raven Tactics (via feat): change allies initiative allowing him to act again (usable 1/encounter) Lions Roar (via feat): swift action: when I reduce an opponent to fewer than 0 HP, me and all allies within range gain +5 to damage for 1 round. (usable 1/encounter) White raven tactics: via heroics: change allies initiative allowing him to act again Items Hand of Disir: +3 Great Axe of Sharpness and Collision: Sharpness does +1d10 on crit, and adds 1 to multiplier on crits. Collision does +5 damage Great Axe +1 Half Plate +2 Gauntlets of Ogre Power: +2 enhancement to strength ** Half Plate +5 of Etherealness **Ring +4 ** Ring of Regeneration ** message ring from Ivan **War Helmet (24): immediate action: negate 1 melee attack **Cloak +3 **Belt of Giant Strength +4 ** Amulet of Health +4 Ring +1 Potions: (3) Cure Light (1) Shield of Faith +3 (2) Cure Serious (CL 8) (2) Greater Heroism (CL 12) Spelltouched stones: 1 cure serious (CL 8) Tracking Stone 1 Spear Combat: BAB: 11, Str7, magic, WF 1, WSpec, collision Hand of Disir: +22 (20 x4, +1d10) 1d12+20 power attack 1for 2, or 1for 3 with a leap attack Great Axe +1: +20 (20, x3) 1d12+13 Thrown Spear: +18 (20, x3) 1d8+10 Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Crowded Charge: Can charge through team members square unhindered. Massed Charge: Can charge with team members, gain bonus to damage equal to number of charging teammates. must charge the same creature. Joint Bull Rush Heavy Cavalry: Can join a mounted closed formation: all team members must act on same initiative, each member takes up 1/2 as much lateral space (5' wide for a horse), no -4 penalty for squeezing, opponents can't choose to avoid an overrun and must attempt to block, team member's mounts count as one size category larger for purposes of resolving overruns. Trained For: Team Shield Maneuver: if adjacent team member drops to -1 or lower HP can take immediate action to push downed team member up to 10' Cunning Ambush: Allow my maneuver leader to hide me, use leader's hide roll (using my dex mod and armor penalty) Superior Flanking: When 2 team members are flanking a foe, all team members can make attacks as if they also flank the foe. History Bjorn is the son of Ragnar Lodbrock, a powerful maurading King from Jakandor. Bjorn was a viking under his father's banner leading up to the Waterdeep/Jakandor/Evermeet War. Bjorn was defeated in Battle on the beaches of Evermeet. At some point in the battle he was knocked unconscious. After the battle, he was taken prisoner by the elves, and then transferred to the custody of Waterdeep. Transported back to Waterdeep he was officially considered a Prisoner of War. He was not officially under arrest, and is not considered a criminal. At some point in his imprisonment, he caught the attention of Calis and the Desperate Men. He was transferred to their care where he swore an oath to serve under Calis's banner. Although, he has not admitted this openly, he would very much like another crack at the elves. During the Githyanki invasion in Faerun, Bjorn became a trusted warrior for Calis's Crimson Eagles, specifically in Bravo Company. Following Sunshine's court marshal, however, Bjorn deserted the company along with Gunner, and Jinx. Bjorn and company traveled east and ended up falling in with a mercenary company in Westgate. Thus Bjorn joined the Black Lion. Missions Astral Counterattack: '''Bjorn took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. '''Daggerford: Bjorn was part of the 'Eastern' team during the assault of Daggerford. Mosque of Tyr: Bjorn was part of the team which assaulted of the Mosque of Tyr about 12 miles south of Daggerford. Many Westgate Missions during the Black Lion Revolution Attack on Settlestone with Khan Kralgars's cavalry Category:Desperate Men Category:NPCs Category:Characters